Snowblind
Event Overview "With the Reaver Threat diminished, the Draconian Empire looms through the smoke and flames of war. Forsaken leaders have discovered coordinates from destroyed Draconian fleets leading to the Arctic ice caps. What technology has Greta Spader been developing so far away from the ravaging battles these past months?" This Raid began Thursday, Aug. 14, 2014 and finished 6 days 3 hours later (3 hr. bonus added). More information at https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/488485 raid prizes and briefing. E.g., "World Delta" = sectors 301 - 400. Event Information Primary Mission Objective Snowblind is broken up into three Phases - Retrieve Data, Snowblind Recon, and Snowblind Siege. Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points. *Phrase 1 Retrieve Data - World Map Targets (50,000 to unlock Phase 2) **In Phase one Arctic Fleets, which are a World Map target, will be the first target type available to destroy to earn points. Once you’ve earned enough points you will unlock Phase Two - Snowblind Recon, which will make use of your Campaign Relay to jump to Arctic Draconian Installations. The relays are located next to your base. *Phrase 2 (Campaign) Snowblind Recon - 5 levels in 6 hours to unlock prase 3 **From there you will need to identify and destroy Priority Targets to gather intelligence on these Arctic Installations. Once you’ve gathered all the 'intelligence' by completing the Campaign, you will unlock Phase Three - Snowblind Siege. *Phrase 3 (Campaign) Snowblind Siege - 7 levels in 3 hours to unlock Savage Kodiak **Snowblind Siege will task you with destroying Priority Targets, such as Draconian Mines hauling in massive quantities of Zynthium, Draconian Outposts, and Draconian Research Stations. The three hour limit to complete Phase III forces most players to coin a lot. The 7th base target of phase III is very difficult. New Technology for Draconians # Cryo Weapon: Its long ranged launcher-like that builds up Cryo effect......which is unknown till now. # Cryo mines that are underwater and it will be triggered once ships hit it. Only way around it is to detect it with sonar and work your way around it. You can use torps & sonar and weapons to clear it. #Returning to play is the thermal detection system, it was fitted on a lot of enemy interdictors, so subs beware! Event Prizes Hull Store Raid Tier 1 20,000-36,000 Tier 2 50,000 - 700,000 Tier 3 ? - ? Tier 4 ? - ? Tier 5 ? - ? Prize Recommendations Tier 1 BPprof recommends BBA and FFA "Battle Barge A is nice for a quick repair ballistic build. The Floating Fortress A is UAV-capable, and can carry a lot of cargo at R1." Tier 2 BPprof recommends SFF, BC and SSA "Super Fortress is a UAV-capable hull if you have some UAVs you are looking to utilize. Battlecruisers '''are always useful in early game, and also make a good sonar platform. The '''Sea Scorpion A is fast and has lots of weapon slots, which makes it a nice FvF launcher platform." Battlecruisers have a good role at any level. Tier 3 BPProf recommends Goliath, Barracuda, Mercury and Vindicator. " I'm not in love with any of the hulls on this tier, but Goliath, Barracuda, Mercury, and Vindicator can be useful hulls in the right roles. Mercury and Barracuda can be relatively quick builds too." Tier 4 BPProf recommends Altas Carrier, Nuclear Cruiser, Vanguard, Tritons and lighting Carrier. "Atlas Carrier and Nuclear Cruiser (NC) - Launchers and UAVs are still the top weapons in the game, and these two hulls are the best to carry them. (Outfit a NC with D92-U launchers and wreak havoc!) Vanguard '''is getting a retrofit, which may make it even more useful, but keep in mind that it is more of a "role-player" a base defender and you'll likely never build more than 2-3. '''Tritons '''are also good UAV platforms. '''Lightning Carriers '''are nice as fast FvF or prep ships. All of the other hulls in this tier are still useful hulls, so if you have a role in mind and an idea on a build, you probably won't be making a bad choice. Note that there are versions of the DNX and the Triton available through campaigns that are better than the R5 versions, so it may be better to avoid these as raid prizes (and avoid the retrofit costs) and go after the limited versions in the campaigns." '''Tier 5 Tan thinks Kodiak is to replace R5 MCX and the new D55B missile is the perfect weapon for MCX or Kodiak. Prize Redemption Snowblind will feature a large pool of Hull prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Snowblind is a Hull store and Players will be able to redeem an unlimited number of Prizes per tier. * There is unlimited prizes redemption per tier. * Prize Redemption will be 24 hours as usual. Target List *Phrase 1 "Retrieve Data" ** World Map Fleets for Arctic theme ** 21 - 3 light cruisers & 2 battlecruisers ** 22 ** 23 ** 24 ** 25 - 9999 points ** 26 ** 27 - 4 destroyerX, 2 LCX, 1 BS, 13999 points ** 28 ** 29 ** 30: 2 nc 2 bc 1 lcx 1 kodiak(PT) *Phrase 2 Snowblind recon - 6 hrs. to complete **Level 1: "Outer Patrol" with 9 interdictors **Level 2: Cracking the ice: 4 super strong torps tower, 6 viper 2 kodiak (PT), 4 missile turrets (PT) **Level 3: **Level 4: "In the Channel" **Level 5: "Base" and difficult *Phrase 3 Snowblind Siege - 3 hrs. time limit to complete **Level 1: starts out "easy" **Level 2: **Level 3: **Level 4: **Level 5: **Level 6: very difficult base **Level 7: super difficult base with multiple priority targets and strengthened torp turrets Bonus Points Payout There no bonus payout by set, you get bonus points when you complete phase 2 and 3. Phase 2 bonus is 750,000 Phase 3 bonus is 2,250,000 (each time you complete the set of 7 targets) Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. Uranium awarded per tier: Tips and Tricks: #Looking to up your game? Take a look at this post which gives some tips and tricks for the Raid. LINK #Phase Two Completion Reward - 750,000 Points. #Phase Three Completion Reward - 2,250,000 Points and unlocks the ability to purchase the Savage Kodiak. #'Players can destroy Priority Targets to finish a combat early but will only earn points for what they’ve destroyed.' #Targets in Phase Two and Three are solo targets activated via the Campaign Relay. #'Once you’ve unlocked Snowblind Recon or Snowblind Siege you can abort and activate the Campaigns at any time during the Event.' #You do not need to replay Arctic Fleet targets if you abort Snowblind Recon or Snowblind Siege. Once you unlock a phase it is always available for you to activate. #'Enemies destroyed in any of the targets will remain dead and do not respawn.' #Targets in Snowblind Recon and Snowblind Siege do not scale to your level. #'Arctic Fleets will be spawning throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points at any time no matter what Phase you are in.' #'You will not lose any points if you Abort a Campaign, points are applied to your score once a target is destroyed.' Quotes Additional Facts Fleet vs Fleet: The first bit of information you’ll need to know is that there are World Map targets that need to be destroyed before you are able to gain the access codes needed to activate your Nav-Relay to take you to the Draconian home sector. These targets are comparable to the “C” level targets from Events past, and contain several low level Draconian hulls and a few Priority targets. You’ll need to destroy enough of them if you want to unlock the Snowblind Campaign Event. The Draconian Home Sector: Once you’ve destroyed enough World Map targets, you’ll unlock the access codes needed to Nav-Relay Jump to the Draconian home sector. You’ll be using the Campaign system for the next part of the event. These targets will be progression Base oriented, as you navigate through Ice-floes dodging Draconian Ships, and destroying Priority Targets. You’ll earn event points for completing each target. You’ll want to be on the look out for Long Range Missile and Mortar Turrets, patrolling Draconian Ships, and other nasty surprises such as ice mines (use SONAR to detect and destroy these). Priority Targets: A new thing in Snowblind is the addition of a Priority Target system. A priority target can be identified in combat flying the Drac Icon: Enterprising captains will be able to identify these priority targets and destroy them. Destroying all the Priority Targets in a combat will end the combat early. It is possible to avoid the Priority Target and destroy everything in the target for more points, but that could lead you to taking extra damage. So the choice is up to you. Sonar: You’ll also want to make sure you have something with Sonar available to you. Being able to spot Drac subs is a useful tool this Raid uses few to zero Drac subs, and the Draconians have also implemented a new technology to catch unwary Captains by surprise -- the ice mines. Gallery Leadin_Banner_1.png|Banner 1 Leadin_Banner_2.png|Banner 2 Leadin_Banner_3.png|Banner 3 Leadin_Character.png|Antagonist SavageKodiak.jpg|Savage kodiak hull (VERY COOL) SavageKodiak (1).jpg|Normal kodiak (pretty cool) snowblind ura.png|Snowblind URanium rewards d55B.png|D55B siege missile salvage kodiak.png|Salvage Kodiak Stats kodiak.png|Kodiak Stats Snowblind Pic.png|Snowblind Details Screen pripority Target.png|Priority Targets Video Related Pages *Facebook Event *August Tips and Tricks - Snowblind *Event Information *bpprof pre raid summary page Navigation Category:Events Category:Frostbite